I Wuv You Very Much
by emeralgreenlove
Summary: This is a kick-tastic addition to the episode of "Breaking Board". What if Jack hadn't given Jerry the blue bear, but Kim? Prequel of Getting Back A Lost Love, but can also be read on its own. One-shot. Kick. COMPLETE.


I Wuv You Very Much

A/N: Hey guys! This is a little one-shot that happens during the episode Breaking Board. I've only seen it twice and I think I've got everything pretty much right, but if I made a mistake, PLEASE point it out. Also, as I'm relying on memory, this is not word for word what happened. Let's just say this is a scene that was not shown. I would really appreciate it if you gave me some feedback. (Thanks for clicking on this fanfic on the first place!)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It, just an iPod and a brain.

XxX

I Wuv You Very Much

:::Kim:::

"I wuv you very much," the blue bear said.

Jack raised the bear to his face and said, "Oh no you don't. He doesn't deserve your WUV."

I spaced out for a minute and came back to reality when I heard my name.

"...Kim's oh so refreshing foot bath," Jerry said.

Jack turned towards me angry.

"You gave him a foot bath?" he asked me.

"Hey," I said, "I am NOT proud of what I did."

Like the rest of us, Jack was mad at Jerry for lying about being in pain. Of course he had the right to be. We all did. I touched his FEET and got him everything he wanted. I was just being a good friend and THIS is what I got in return.

"Come on, Kim," Jack said. "Let's go."

I noticed the other two boys were already gone.

I casted one last look at Jerry and left.

Once we were out of his room, Jack sighted behind me. I glanced over my shoulder at him as he was shaking his head and touching the back of his neck. He put the blue bear down and looked at me.

"Do you want him?" he asked, nodding his head at the bear.

I raised an eyebrow.

Really? Offering me a reject? But then again both the bear and the owner where kind of cute.

"Come on, Kim. Take this little guy home. At least help me find him a home. I don't want to just leave him to rot in my house."

I narrowed my eyes at my best friend, glanced at the blue bear, then looked back up at his big brown eyes.

"Fine. I'll take Mr. Wuvy-Dovey home."

I reached out for the bear as Jack chuckled and placed the bear in my hands.

"Wuvy-Dovey?" Jack said and laughed. "I would expect YOU to come with a better name then that."

"Well, it's your fault for buying a bear that says, 'I wuv you very much.' It was pretty sweet a ya to have gotten it for Jerry, but to tell ya the truth, it was a little too weird for me."

I laughed at what someone else outside would have thought about it.

Jack rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Come on, we have to get to that competition," Jack said.

I was looking at the top of the bear's head when I felt something warm on my cheek.

I looked at Jack. He was looking away from me, but I still got to see that his cheeks were the color of a little girl's big ol' lollipop. Pink.

I looked away and Jack took my arm. He started running in front of me, dragging me along. The hospital whizzed by me. I giggled at the speed and the fact that Jack had given me a gift (even if it hadn't been meant for me), a kiss on the cheek and now I was holding his hand! (Gosh that sounded so little

girl-like!)

XxX

_A_COUPLE_HOURS_LATER_

"Kim, you're new little friend, the blue bear, is going to die if you don't help him," a little voice sang its way into my dream state

I opened an eye to see Eddie and Milton's faces above mine on one of the dojo benches. Jerry stood off to the side, wringing the blue bear's head from side to side.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted at Jerry, who just laughed.

I leaped off the bench and gave a him a threatening look.

He backed off with that stupid little grin of his, my bear still in his arms.

I jumped for his face, but Jack held me back by my waist.

I glared a hole onto Jerry's head. If looks could kill, he probably would be pretty much dead.

"Remember he just got out of the hospital, Kim. Jerry, give Kim what belongs to her," Jack said.

Jerry dropped the bear and left saying Spanish stuff. As soon as Jerry was at a safe distance, Jack let me go.

I picked Blue Bear up and tucked him under my arm.

I felt a vibration in one of my pockets and took my cell phone out.

:::Jack:::

Kim put the phone to her ear and before she opened her mouth, shouting was heard.

"KIM! I THOUGHT YOU'D GOTTEN HURT! KIMBERLY YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH IN THE LAST FEW HOURS! I THOUGHT YOU'D BEEN RAPED OR KIDNAPPED."

"Mom, calm down. I'm okay. I just had a long day and fell asleep here at the dojo."

I didn't hear what Kim's mother said, but I can assume it was good because there wasn't any shouting.

"WHAT?" Kim said, "I don't need a babysitter, mother. You seem to forget yet again that I'm a black belt, second degree and I can take care perfectly good care of myself."

I was close enough to Kim now to be able to hear what her mom had to say.

"Don't ya start, Kimberly-"

"Tell her I'll take you home," I whispered to Kim.

"Mom-" she started, but got caught off by her mother's ranting.

I motioned for her to hand me the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Crawford," I said, making my voice as smooth as possible.

Instantly she stopped talking.

"Hello? Hellooooo? Kim, honey, are you there?"

"Hi, Mrs. Crawford," I repeated. "I'm Jack, Kim's friend. I couldn't help overhearing your conversation, I can get Kim home safely if that's alright with you. I can totally understand your concern and trust me when I tell you CAN really trust me."

Kim was looking at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"Really? And why is that, Jack?" she asked.

"Because I'm a third degree black belt. Because Kim is my best friend and I would never let anything bad happen to her. And because if anything happened to her, I'm pretty sure I would die or something."

"I'm trusting you with my daughter, but if you do anything to her or let anything happen to her ..." she trailed off menacingly.

"Well, even if I messed up, which I'm not, Kimmy doesn't need a babysitter, like she said. She can defend herself."

"Kimmy? I thought she hated the name? Anyhow, if someone's with her, it'll make me feel better. So? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm glad you trust me, Mrs. Crawford. Yes, she does hate it when anybody calls her that. Well, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and handed Kim her cell phone back.

"Well? Did she say yes?" Kim asked me.

"Yeah, let's lock up the dojo."

I glanced around and noticed that the guys weren't around.

"Everyone left while you were on the phone," Kim said.

"Okay, then let's go."

Kim put her jacket on, and afterwards we locked up.

I reached for the blue bear I'd gotten her and received a mean look.

I put my hands up in surrender and walked a few feet in front of her.

I walked ahead in silence until I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Here," Kim said, giving me the stuffed bear, "You can carry him, but just because I'm really tired. And this stays between us. Okay?"

"Fine. Whatever. Why are you so tired anyway? You slept like five hours."

"Jack, I've been running around the whole day. Didn't ya think that I'd be tired?"

:::Kim:::

Jack walked me home silently.

"Well, we're here, Kim."

I glanced at him, then where we were. I was already in front of my house.

I turned back to Jack.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier," I said.

"I know you're just tired. Remember when Kung Fu Cop came out? I was the same way. Get some sleep, okay?"

I nodded.

"By the way, what did you said you named this little guy?"

He pushed the bear's chest, which said, "I wuv you very much."

"Um... Mr. Wuvy-Dovey, which is a pretty stupid name, but whatever."

"As weird as it is, I kind of like it since it fits."

I smiled.

He put the bear down and opened his arms for a hug.

I hugged him, putting my head on his chest. I just wanted to snuggle into him a bit more and go to sleep, even if I WAS standing up.

Jack kissed my temple and let go of me.

"Go inside before your mom gets any more worried about you," he said quietly.

"Thank you for bringing me home and the bear."

I smiled a small smile.

"Anytime, Kim. Anytime."

I nodded and went inside, sliding down the door once it was locked.

I pressed Mr. Wuvy-Dovey again my chest and grinned as he said the phrase that got him his name.

"I love you too, lil' guy," I whispered to him.

In my mind I added, I also love you, Jack.

"Kim, where are you?" my mother's voice was close to me. So close it almost startled me.

"I just got in, Mom."

I stood up and met my mother at the living room entrance.

"Who gave you THAT? Jack?" she asked and pointed at the bear.

"Yeah, he gave it to me," I said with a little smirk. "It wasn't really meant for me, but hey, he," I nodded at the bear, "is super cute and I couldn't say no."

My mother is one of the few people who I have admitted I like Jack to.

"How was your day at the hospital?" she asked.

"It was good. I'll tell you all about it later, okay?" I said and kissed her goodnight.

As I was leaving, Mr. Wuvy-Dovey got hit by the door.

I instantly felt bad. Wow, I've only had him for a little while, and I'm already a bad parent?

"What did that thing say? Is it what I heard it say, or am I imagining things or something?"

"Uh...what did you hear it say?" I asked nervously. Please don't ask. Please don't ask.

She walked up to it and squeezed him a bit too much for my liking. I protectively took him out of her hands and hugged him to me as if he were a child.

"I wuv you VERY much."

I peeked from under my lashes at my mother's face. She was delighted, it was as if was she had been told she was the prettiest lady on the planet.

"I knew it! Why didn't you tell me you were going out with him? You don't have to lie to me you know."

"I know, Mom, and I'm not lying."

I told her the whole story.

"Oh, you'll see, Kim. You guys will end up together. I just know it."

I nodded and headed to my room.

After a quick shower, I cuddled next to Mr. Wuvy-Dovey. I breathed in his Jack-like smell and finally went to sleep, for once glad that Jerry had been Jerry and that I'd end up with a solid piece of Jack.

XxX

This didn't come out exactly like I planned it to, but whatever, I hope you guys liked it.

If you want to read the excerpt of an upcoming Kickin' It multi-chapter story I might or might not write, PM me and you can tell me if you'd actually like me to write it or not.

Oh and if you think Kim was a bit overprotective over Mr. Wuvy-Dovey it's because she thought of him as hers and Jack's "baby." That's why she doesn't want anybody messing with him. Kim would never actually admit this, so I have to admit it for her, I guess.

Please leave me some feedback.

REVIEW!

XOXO,

emeralgreenlove.


End file.
